Sleeping Beeauty
by littleoddball
Summary: 2007 movie. SamXBee and others. Never underestimate the fairy tales or Annabelle! Sweet and funny. Don 't want to give anything away...


Just a sweet wee one-shot, set several years after the movie.

Don't own wish I did but I don't TT

Thanks to all who reviewed hugs

"I blame you." Ironhide growled as he watched Sam fall to a heap on the floor, pain etched across his face before he became still.

"Me?" Optimus' stunned voice echoed over the area.

"Yes, you!"

"Why?"

"You won't let me kill her."

"Come now, Ironhide it's not that bad." Ratchet tried to console him, "Jazz seems to be making the best of it." He smiled at the sight of Jazz getting caught up in their activities.

This however did not help Ironhide's mood.

"Slag it Jazz, take those damn things off!"

"No." Jazz twirled around, his large pink plastic wings glittering in the sunlight, "I can't. I'm one of the fairy godmothers!"

Ironhide muttered, "You sure his CPU is up to scratch Ratchet? You didn't leave a few screws loose when you were repairing him?."

Ratchet huffed, crossing his arms, his lilac wings fluttering with the movement.

"Do you doubt my skills as a medic?"

Before they continue they were hushed by the dramatic albeit greatly rehearsed entrance of the one calling the shoots for the day after using the underestimated skill of 'puppy-dog eyes' to claim leadership of the Autobots from Optimus Prime.

Eight years old Annabelle moved to where they had gathered around the fallen Sam, a large book threatening to unbalance her as she moved to her position on the make-shift stage.

"And now, in a clever plan to aid the sleeping princess, the three fairies placed a sleeping spell over the whooooooole kingdom so that…" She trailed off; abandoning her stock-still stance she was taught in school. She furrowed her eye-brows.

Sarah lowered the camera from her eye, "What's the matter honey?"

Annabelle's confused face turned to the small crowd that gathered to watch her practice her role for the school play, "why did they do that again? It doesn't make much sense."

As Sarah, a silent Mikeala and Maggie tried to recall the basic storyline hindered by a not so helpful Ratchet pointing out the plot-holes to their narrator, Will, Miles and Glen were currently eating their fists in an attempt to bury the laughter the sight of the bots in wings was causing.

"Hey Ironhide, give us a spin!" a brave Will called out

In a flash the cannons were out.

"Ironhide." Optimus warned.

Grumbling under his breath, the cannons were retracted.

"It could be worse." Optimus tried to pacify his friend.

"Easy for you to say, you get a cape! I'm stuck with these." He jerked a thumb at the turquoise monstrosity that was clinging to his back.

Optimus swished his long black cloak; it was true that he was growing rather fond of it, besides it did look rather fetching on him, if he thought so himself.

"It was Annabelle who decided that I should play the part of Maleficent, the wicked fairy."

"I would have made a better evil fairy!"

"The wings do not fit me, Ironhide, Jazz and Bumblebee ran out of material, therefore I got the cape and the part. Besides if you were to play the part of the 'bad-guy' as Annabelle calls it, then you would end up using your cannons, I am merely trying not to let you give into temptation as any good leader would do." Ironhide was sure a smirk appeared on Optimus' faceplate.

Before he had the chance to wipe it off with his fist, Sam spoke up from his place on the floor.

"Annabelle you might wanna hurry it up, the floor is really uncomfortable."

'How do I get myself into situations like this?' Sam thought miserably. He was only meant to watch Annabelle practice lines and the thought of the Autobots as actors promised to make the day worthwhile. However Mikeala dropped out of her role minutes before the thing started, a case of laryngitis being the excuse, so Sam being the gentleman bravely volunteered to be an understudy, well not so much volunteered as was lifted onto the stage by Jazz after being told he would suffice.

"Okay Sam." Ratchet was puzzled by the spark of mischief hidden in the sweet smile of the young girl and the significant look she sent to Jazz who had ceased his twirling for the time being. He decided that if he were to get some information, he might also get some of the blame and therefore decided to stay out of it.

Annabelle retook her position on the stage as nearby an engine rumbled in impatience.

"Just when all hope seemed lost, a brave prince from a nearby kingdom stu-stumbled across the enchanting princess."

Sitting on top of the camaro, Bumblebee's holo-prince charming blushed crimson as he made his car form hop onto the stage, trying to get the 'clip-clop' sound of a horse just right.

A small gold crown made of the finest polystyrene graced his brow, mostly hidden by the golden blonde and two black bangs that fell into pure artic blue eyes. Said eyes were downcast as he leapt off the car. Bumblebee (or Prince Charming) kept his head down as he walked to a now fidgeting Sam who now owned a blush to match his own.

"Oh God this is so embarrassing." Sam was mumbling under his breath as several giggles from the crowd reached his ears, especially loud ones from his ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend. So much for the laryngitis.

"At least you get to keep your normal clothes on." Bee glanced down at his blue tunic and pants, "why couldn't I wear my own if you get to wear yours?"

"Because for one there was no way in hell that I was wearing a dress and two, the blue is meant to bring out your eyes, well, err that's what Maggie and Sarah said." He stopped flustered, missing the beaming face of Bee.

Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide collectively rolled their optics when they saw the small exchange, the attraction between the two obvious but each other. The lingering glances, the eagerness to be together, the smiles reserved for each other and each other alone all pointed to the fact, but then Sam always was clueless and Bumblebee didn't have the biggest self-confidence.

And to the one that did hold that title amongst the Autobots, he glanced down at his partner in crime, determined that today would be the day when all this would change. His gaze was met with one fierce with equal determination.

Annabelle shushed the make-do-with actors as she picked up the narration again.

"But un-un…" she puffed, thrown by the word.

"Unbeknownst." The Evil Fairy offered helpfully with a small smile.

"Oh right. Unbeknownst to the Prince, the Evil Fairy was behind him and with a cry she attacked." Optimus following the words religiously went up on his tiptoes as he crept after Bee before roaring wickedly and throwing a slow-motion mock punch at our dashing hero.

Bee leapt to the side, exaggerating the severity of the blow, before drawing the plastic sword that was tied to his brown belt and proceeding to deal with the 'ultimate fight of good and evil' as Annabelle dubbed it.

Bee landed on the his back, with Optimus standing over him, his cape billowing behind him like large demonic wings, his sword raised high above his head, ready to strike Bee's chest.

"Did Optimus just cackle?" Ratchet asked worriedly, watching from the wing with Ironhide. The weapon specialist shrugged as Jazz laughed softly.

"Meh, its tough being so damn good all the time, let him give in to his evil side once in a while."

Ratchet seemed to accept this before returning his attention to the drama on stage.

Bumblebee rolled to one side, avoiding the deadly blow before lifting his own sword and delivering the oh-so-chessily-named 'blow for true love.'

Prime fell on his knees, gasping for breath, Bee's sword skilfully tucked under his arm, before he slid to the floor the earth shaking when he collapsed, silent except for the odd twitch in his body, which in his professional acting opinion was needed to add realism to the fairytale.

Jazz was practically buzzing as he watched Bee sheath his sword; he saw the huge grin on Annabelle's face as the Prince walk over to his fair maiden, who lay on the floor, his jeans and t-shirt collecting dust.

"Finally." Sam whispered under his breath, "Took you long enough."

Bee turned to the narrator, waiting for the next part of the story which Annabelle had refused to tell him throughout their rehearsals, telling him it was a surprise, Jazz even threatening to rip his wings off if he looked up the story on the internet.

"And now with the Evil Fairy gone, it was time for our brave Prince to wake up his true love." Annabelle turned slightly, focusing the attention on the couple.

Bumblebee nodded, his crown dancing with the motion. He gently kneeled at Sam's side.

Sam was torn if his eyes were anything to go by. He would alternate between glancing up at Bee in shock before closing them, desperate to remain in character. However the fact that he wet his lips did not go unnoticed by the group. As one, they held their breath as Bumblebee leaned over Sam, his arms skimming up his side causing Sam to squirm slightly, before coming to rest on his shoulders. Bee leaned closer, the tips of his bangs landing on Sam's forehead. Annabelle stood on her tiptoes for a better look. The other bots tilted forward. Will placed his arm around Sarah a contented smile on their faces, Mikeala and Miles smiled at each other, Glen timidly reached for Maggie's hand.

Bee moved impossibly closer, Sam puckered his lips and a gasp fell from the mouths of the audience…. before a groan echoed among them as Glen's cell phone went off. Bee and Sam started at the noise as every other set of eyes and optics sent a glare at Glen as he fumbled to turn it off, before cursing in frustration he tossed it to Jazz who crushed it between two fingers.

Silence settled over them again as Bumblebee stared at Sam, who promptly closed his eyes, licking his lips again.

Bee moved closer, the audience leaned forward in their seats, eyes refusing to blink, lungs refusing to draw breath, heartbeats increasing as Bee shifted closer to Sam's body and it tensing in anticipation.

A lifetime passed in one second as Sam refused to move, couldn't even if he tried.

But he soon found himself moving; even it was against his will. Confused and shocked, his eyes flew open only to find everything shifting in and out of focus.

It was then that his head began to defog and he realised Bee was shaking him.

"Wakey, wakey Princess!" Bee grinned as he shook Sam.

"Noooooooooooooo" Jazz sobbed as he fell to his knees.

"Oh dear." Ratchet heart went out to the stunned human that was still being shaken.

Optimus placed one hand on his head and groaned as Ironhide started to tremble with rage or laughter, he wasn't sure.

The audience sat there, every one of them working on their own representation of goldfish.

Sam pushed Bee back,

"What the hell Bee!" he yelled "that's not how you wake up your true love!"

"It's not?"

"No! Didn't you read the story? You are meant to kiss me!"

"What!" Bee looked at Annabelle for an answer.

"Yeah you are," she confirmed, running over to show the bot the book.

"See true love's first kiss" she added.

Bee blinked.

"What's a kiss supposed to do?"

"I believe in the original story-" Ratchet's explanation was cut off by Ironhide.

"Look just kiss the kid, so we can end this and I can get these damn wings off! How you deal with them, Bee, I'll never know!"

Bee didn't move.

Sam sighed, so he didn't feel the same, it was no biggie, he'd get over it, no harm no foul, and he'd live to love another day and all that jazz.

Except that it is a biggie, he'd never get over it, his heart was breaking and he honestly thought he'd never live past this moment.

"Forget it." He muttered as he made to stand.

A hand on his heart stopped him.

Brown met Blue as eyes locked.

No words, no narration was needed for what those eyes needed to say.

"Finish the story Annabelle." Bee whispered.

Sam lay back down on the floor, terrified to close his eyes but absolutely petrified of leaving them open. Deciding at least he closed them and it was only then that he felt Bee move. He never heard the last of Annabelle's line or the collective sighs of the women and (though they'd never admit to it) men of the audience. He only felt one of Bee's hand settle on his hip the other tracing up to his neck, playing with the soft curls there. He drew in breath when he felt a weight lying on his chest and he finally stopped his fidgeting as soft-lips landed on his own.

The Lennox's backyard erupted with cheers. The audience leapt from their seats, the girls giggling like school children while the boys proved that there is a little fangirl in all of us by letting out a "Squee" in unison. Jazz and Annabelle high-fived each other, as Optimus clapped. Ironhide cried out "yes! Now that's how you wake someone up!" as he and Ratchet flung their arms around each other, bouncing together in their happiness. It was several moments before either realised what they were doing and they quickly flew apart settling on a manly thump on the back instead.

Bee noted all this despite being 'slightly' distracted. However all scans and observations were stopped when Sam decided he no longer wished to remain the passive princess and he looped his arms around Bee's neck, effectively pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. Bee grinned against lips as he pulled Sam up to a sitting position.

When they finally pulled back with twin smiles and blushes, Sam was the first to build up a coherent thought.

"I never thought I'd ever say that I now know what it feels like to be a Princess."

A breathless Bee merely grinned; his crown had slipped some time ago, it now rested over one eye, leaving the other to convey all that he felt.

"WOOHOO!" "WE DID IT!" Annabelle was being thrown through the air by Jazz.

"Told ya so!"

"Hey it was my idea!"

"Yeah but-" Their conversation trailed off as they saw what they knew as their family staring at them, arms crossed, one foot tapping the earth. The universal gesture could only lead to one order: EXPLAIN.

Jazz laughed before pushing Annabelle in front of him. Annabelle scratched the back of her head, a nervous grin on her face as she stared at her father.

Time for her charm to work its magic…

"I know this may not be the perfect time dad, but…you're my hero."

…maybe not, she thought at the sight of her stone faced father.

"Okay, okay, me and Jazz," she got a glare for the implanting, "we knew that Sam and Bee liked each other, but they needed a push, so we made up the story about needing practice for the school play with Mikeala and Bee as the leading couples. So I told Mikeala that Miles was jealous of her having to be kissed by Bee and she freaked out and pretended to have a sore throat and then Jazz told Sam to fill in and it all worked out and nobody was hurt and everyone is happy so there really is no need to punish us." She finished in one breath.

It took a while for all that information to sink it and be understood but when it did it was Bumblebee who moved first. He knelt down on one knee, placing himself at eye-level with Annabelle, who stared back, slightly nervous and deviant, daring him to deny his feelings now.

He smiled before pulling her into a hug. "Thank you." He whispered into her ear. She returned the hug, "Anytime." She murmured.

"Well Jazz," Jazz moved his gaze from the two hugging to look at his leader, "as the elder one of this scheming team, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Err," a small chuckle escape him before he finally ventured an answer.

"I realise that now may not be the perfect time, Optimus, but…you're my hero?"

Optimus fought the grin this created.

"Don't let me catch you doing anything like this again." He walked off the cape still fanning out behind him.

Ratchet sighed; it was going to be difficult to separate him and the cloth. Before he could think of the repercussions of having a cape a cry rang out.

"Wait….that means…I NEVER HAD TO WEAR THE WINGS!!!! ANNABELLE! JAZZ!"

The two looked at each other, before turning to an enraged Ironhide, the only one that could ever make turquoise look threatening.

"Err Ironhide, this may not be the perfect time but…you're my hero!" they coursed before making the first wise move today….they ran.

Some time later….

"You know, " Annabelle's voice came from a large bush, "Ironhide and Ratchet looked awful cosy back there."

Her matchmaking partner laughed at her side, "I'm already one step ahead of ya, but you heard what Optimus said…" he trailed off at the sight of a smirk on her face, "What?"

Annabelle glanced up, "he never said we couldn't do it again, he said we shouldn't let ourselves get caught."

"Oh yeah, Kid I have a whole new level of respect for ya."

Annabelle grinned, "You wait 'til you see the play my school is really putting on."

One week later…

Bumblebee placed his arm over the back of Sam's chair, a gestured rewarded with him snuggling up to him. He and the other Autobots were testing out the strength of their holograms by attending Annabelle's play in said form. Beside him, Ironhide was moaning at an ever patient Ratchet about having to look at wings again, while on Ratchet's other side Optimus was mourning the parting of himself and the cape, Jazz was trying to shown his concern by offering his popcorn to him.

Will and Sarah, the proud parents beamed as the lights went out, the camera already prepared as Annabelle's voice echoed among the hall, her body still hidden by the curtains.

"Once upon a time, true love came in the form of two young lovers, who met by chance, until the where parted by an unprecedented evil in the form of a wicked fairy! Can true love survive? 'Course it can! Will the lovers ever met again? 'Course they will!

How do I know this…well I am one of the few friends the lovers have, and no evil fairy can stand up to me and my friends. For you see although we now live here…we are not human…but we have vowed to protect our new home and this young race…we hide in plain sight but there is more to us than meets the eye…we are THE OTTOBOTS!"

Annabelle stepped out, her lower limbs covered in painted cereal boxes. A small mask placed over her green-blue eyes, antennas sticking out of her sandy-brown hair.

Bee slapped his head, Sam groaned, Ironhide and Ratchet slunk down in their chairs, Will let the camera slip, Sarah pursed her lips, Optimus cried for his cape and Jazz whooped with delight!

One hour and forty-five minutes later, Annabelle was being congratulated on her leading role in a play that had her drama teacher gushing at her imagination and originality. Optimus commended her on her plan to subtly get the people used to the idea of Autobots but gently discouraged her from fully exposing them. Even a grudging Ironhide admitted that he appreciated the lack of wings. Pulling herself away she ran into the arms of a waiting Jazz, all those summery days she stayed indoors in the garage, keeping a recovering Jazz company paid off at the friendship she built. Getting her mandatory swing around the air, her eyes fell on a sleeping Ratchet, his head leaning on Ironhide who made no attempt to move it.

"Hey 'hide, s'time to go." Annabelle tapped her foot against the bot's boot.

"Yeah. I know, it's just it's hard to wake up Ratchet."

Jazz grinned, "I know the perfect way to wake him up Ironhide…"and ran off at the glare being sent his way.

Glancing at Ironhide, Annabelle ran, slipping her hand into her somewhat adoptive big brother, hoping that at least if she were to be taken down, her partner would be too. She was just loyal that way.

Though neither should have worried, for Ironhide was no longer looking at them, but at the dozing face of Ratchet, whose lips had become slightly parted in his sleep, looking thoughtful.

He was startled out of his musings by the amused voice of Ratchet, whose eyes remained closed.

"Well? Aren't you going to take their advice?"

He needed no other invitation, though he now had to admit that Jazz and Annabelle sure knew what they were doing.

And from a safe distance across the room, one robot disguised as a human and one human disguised as a robot shared a high-five and a hug.

And so there is nothing left to say except…

And they lived happily ever after!

"Jazz? Annabelle? What were you doing?"

…well mostly.

Well?


End file.
